1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping system of merchandise through the Internet. More specifically, it relates to a workplace shopping system for ordering all types of merchandise, including perishable foods sold in a supermarket including frozen foods, from a workplace, and delivering the foods to the workplace.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of a network, various types of business using, for example, the Internet has been spread. One of them electronic commerce, which enables the transaction with a consumer or a partner to be economically and quickly performed online. Further, various types of merchandise purchasing, in other words, many types of shopping have been carried out through the Internet.
At present, however, a very convenient and effective shopping system for an employee and a retailer such that orders of merchandise are received from a large number of employees in workplace units or enterprise units, and the ordered merchandise is delivered in workplace units, enterprise units, or office units, has not been established yet. In conventional shopping through the conventional Internet, there is a problem that the kind of merchandise is comparatively limited, and it is especially problematic that perishable foods cannot be included.